


pineapple pizza, shaved ice, and seaweed

by dollcloud



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcloud/pseuds/dollcloud
Summary: As a reward for finishing her trials on the first island, Moon decides to spend a night in a hotel in Hau'oli. Lillie tags along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for this very short story:  
> 1) My biology teacher keeps appearing in my writing, I don't know why.  
> 2) I did an illogical amount of research on shaved ice to write this.  
> Also, the quality is really bad (I'm not joking this time!) because I was pretty feverish when I wrote it, so please don't be too disappointed if it's not that good. :,D

It’s five past six, and Hau’oli City is as bustling as ever. The streets, lit with neon signs offering every good imaginable, are crowded with snobby tourists and locals rushing to and fro.

There’s a heavy scent of saltwater in the air, mixed with the fragrance of candy stands and home-cooked food wafting out of the seaside restaurants. The beach, with its gloriously white sand, is covered with trainers in skimpy bathing-suits and couples on first dates.

\--

Several hours earlier, Moon proposed that the two girls spend a night in the city to celebrate her victory against Hala. With some extra money from the professor, the pair was able to rent out a small hotel room overlooking the beachfront for the night; even though Lillie insisted that she could simply stay with Kukui and save several hundred coins, she eventually gave in and joined her friend. 

Now, they stand together in the hotel lobby, which is covered with wooden planks and many advertisements for local thrills. It’s comforting, and it reminds Moon of her messy, still-not-unpacked home.

“I’ll bring up our bags while you sort out the reservations, okay?” she assures. 

“Oh… okay. I’ll join you in the room in a few minutes, then.” 

“See you!”

To Moon’s surprise, there’s no elevator in the lobby, and she instead has to make the journey up several flights of stairs to finally reach their room on the fourth floor. Buildings are much smaller in Alola, she notes: in her home region, most cities had several skyscrapers, and the distant skyline of Saffron City was visible year-round. 

Reaching the room, she swipes the card key twice, and the door opens with a click. The hotel room is spacious, with two twin beds in the center, a luxury white-tiled bathroom in the northern corner of the room, and a large window that opens to give a glorious view of the sea. 

Before she can finish unpacking, the door opens again, and Lillie walks in, shaking ever-so-slightly.

“This is our room,” she whispers. “Oh! I’ve never been in a hotel before. It’s very… um, it’s very… fancy.”

“You think?”

“Oh… well, I don’t know.”

“I was just kidding! It’s very fancy- to tell the truth, I don’t think I’ve been in a place this nice in a long time. We didn’t travel much at home.”

Moon flops down on her bed, burying her face in the newly-washed sheets. They smell strongly of vanilla, and there's a collection of complementary chocolates placed on the pillow. She gulps them down almost instantaneously.

“I see…” Lillie places her purse on her bed and cautiously sits down. “We didn’t travel much either.”

“You and your mother?”

“My father disappeared when I was younger, and my brother… well, I don’t mean to impose on you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Moon stretches and yawns, sliding off her bed and onto the carpeted floor. “To tell the truth, my dad died last year, so my mom wanted to move to restart her life.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing! I don’t mind talking about it, and I don’t like it when people feel sorry for me.” Still in her trial clothing, she slides over to Lillie’s bed and pats her head twice. The girl flinches at her touch.

“I see.”

She’s interrupted by a series of _pew-pews_ from her shoulder bag, which quickly opens to reveal a joyous Nebby. It floats over to the two of them and nuzzles Lillie’s hand gently.

“Hello, Nebby,” she murmurs. “You can come out now that we’re alone, but please don’t do this when I’m outside… it’s not safe for you here.”

“Pew!”

“Can I touch them?” Moon questions. 

“I think so. They just feel a little tingly…”

"Pew..." 

Nebby smiles and flits around happily, tugging on Moon's hand.

“Oh, you’re right! Weird,” she giggles.

Moon skips to the windows and spreads the curtains, revealing a gorgeous sunset that spreads across the horizon in shades of fruit-toned red and orange. The stars are just barely visible above; the light from the city blocks most of them out.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lillie mumbles.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen a sky like this one,” she manages to reply before being interrupted by a pitifully loud growl from her stomach.

The other girl laughs softly before quickly covering her mouth in shame. “I’m sorry to laugh.”

“It’s fine," Moon smiles. "It’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh, and you know, your laugh is really cute.”

Dodging the compliment, Lillie looks to the floor and mumbles, “We should find dinner soon...”

“We can just order a pizza from the restaurant next door. My mom and I did that for our first nights on Melemele.”

“That’s a good idea… can you call them?”

“Of course. You don’t like using phones, huh.”

“I don’t own one,” she turns bright red. 

“That’s fine! I don't have a phone either. There’s a landline in our room, though, so I’ll use that… what would you like?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” she picks up the phone and dials the restaurant. “Hello, is this Melemele Island Pizza?... Okay. Can I have a large pineapple pizza with extra garlic salt? With mozzarella sticks, please… delivery, please… room 23 on the fourth floor… twenty minutes? Okay. Thank you.” She hangs up the phone with a large grin.

“I’ve never had pizza with pineapple before... is it good?”

“It’s the best. Well, you can always take off the toppings if you don’t like it.”

Lillie moves to the other side of the room and begins to empty her bag before taking out a small, white notebook and placing it on the desk. She sits down and begins to write, humming to herself. 

Without wanting to interrupt her, Moon slips into the bathroom and changes into the casual clothes she purchased in the shopping district. She quickly fills up the tub and slips the ball containing Brionne out of its bag and into the water, where she happily begins to splash in the waves, soaking the tiled floor.

“I’ll take you down to beachfront later for a real bath, okay? I promise,” Moon smiles.

She leaves the bathroom door open to keep an eye on Bri, who begins to clean herself off in the cold tub water. Lillie’s still sitting at her desk and writing rapidly.

“You keep a diary?”

Lillie jumps at the question and turns around. “Yes… oh! You’re covered with water!”

“Yeah, I wanted to give Brionne a bath. She doesn’t like being away from water.”

“Um… I have some extra clothing if you’d like to change.”

“It’s fine. I’ll dry off,” she grins.

\--

A few minutes later, they’re interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. The pizza-man is there, holding a greasy box of pineapple-coated pizza and an extra box of mozzarella sticks. Moon swipes it out of her hands and wishes the woman a good day. 

Lillie sits on the carpet, crossing her legs politely. “May I have a plate?” she questions.

“Oops, I forgot to ask the delivery guy for any.”

“Ah… we can use the napkins, then.”

“No napkins either,” Moon says in-between gulps of pineapple and salt.

“Oh, you’ve already started eating.”

“I think it’ll be fine if we just hold the slices in our hands,” she munches. Grease is dripping across the carpet floor, leaving a large orange stain in the center of their room.

“Won’t the grease stain the…”

“It’ll be okay,” Moon reassures. 

Lillie peels off the pieces of candied pineapple and places them in the corner of the pizza-box. _I’ve never eaten food like this_ , she recalls; _it was only on birthdays and holidays that I was able to eat unhealthy food in Paradise._

“I was thinking that we could go into the city later,” Moon mouths through several slices of pizza.

"Can we stay together?" She pauses, turning bright red. "I mean, I always get lost in Hau’oli quickly… I can't figure out the roads there…”

“That’s a deal, then!” Moon raises her hand for a high-five, which the other girl dodges. 

“Excuse me..?”

“You’re supposed to hit my hand back! You haven’t been around many people your age, have you?”

Lillie turns bright red and begins to mumble, turning to the side and fishing through her bag. “Uh… um… I brought some candies… w-would you like some?”

“Oh, sure.” 

Lillie’s holding several candies, butterscotch and mango, in her sweating palm. _I always manage to screw things up, don't I..._

\--

Twenty minutes later, the pizza box is placed neatly in the trash, Lillie has folded their clothing into neat piles along the side of the room, the bathroom is dry, and Brionne is safely back into her ball.

“Are you ready, Lillie?” 

Moon stands next to the door, dressed in her bathing suit and shorts  & excitedly skipping in place. 

“Yes.”

“I hope you can show me around Hau’oli City! You’ve been here for some months already, right?”

“Just a few,” Lillie starts as she walks down the stairs to the lobby. “I’ve stayed with the Professor for three months so far. I hope I'll stop bothering him soon.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” 

“He told me that too, but I don’t believe it.”

Moon rests her hand on Lillie’s shoulder as comfortingly as she can. “Don’t say things like that. If he said it, he means it!”

“Oh… sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry,” she exclaims. “I want to see the city with you, and there’s nothing to worry about.” Moon grins.

By the time they reach the front door, it’s already seven o’clock, and the sky has turned a deep shade of blue-green. Outlines of stars are visible against the horizon, as is the distant land of the next island. The streets are as busy as ever, and a thick smell of fire and cumin permeates the air. 

“Have you had Alolan shave ice before?” Lillie mumbles, trying to start a conversation.

“Nope, don’t think so. I’ve only been here for a few days, after all.”

“A-at this time in the summer, most street vendors sell it. It’s good.”

“Kukui gave me some pocket money to spend, so we can get some if you’d like! There’s a vendor over there,” she beams.

“Ah… if that’s all right.”

“Of course it is!”

They walk over to the street vendor, an old man who's heavily tanned from the sun and leaning over a large lever-operated machine. The stand is covered in many bottles of colourful syrup and different varieties of sweet bread, being sold for several hundred coins each.

“Hello, ladies,” he grunts in a low, strained voice. “What would you like?”

“I’ll have lychee shave ice, please.”

“With adzuki beans?”

“Sure.”

“Now, what do you want, miss?” he groans, raising a plump hand towards Lillie.

“Oh,” she jumps. “I-I’ll have passion fruit, please. No adzuki beans, t-thank you.”

He begins to roll the crank, sending slivers of shave ice into the bowl below. After pouring sugar syrup into it for flavor, the man scoops the snow into neat paper cups and hands them to the girls in exchange for their coins.

“I was thinking we could go to the seaside… if you’d like,” Lillie whispers.

“That’s a great idea.”

The pair trots together to the beach, both absorbed in their ice and too busy eating to speak. By the time they reach the ocean, most of the couples have returned to their hotel rooms, and it’s pleasantly quiet, with simply the sound of waves and sea-dwelling pokémon in the distance. 

Moon lays right down on the sand and stretches with a loud yawn. Lillie sits next to her, sitting up as straight as she possibly can as she sifts through the shells next to her.

“This is really tasty,” Moon says through a mouthful of snow. “In Kanto, we call this kakigōri, and it’s served with condensed milk.” 

“That’s interesting… uh… I hope I'm able to visit Kanto someday, too.”

“I’m sure you’d like it. Maybe I can come with you! But, I’ve got to finish my island challenge first.”

She remains silent for a few moments, and then responds with a whisper. “Yes.”

Moon reaches over and takes the girl’s hand in her own. “You’re freezing cold. Do you need my jacket?”

“No… thank you.”

“I wonder where we’ll go after this,” she muses.

“You’ll be going to Akala Island, won’t you? For most trainers doing this island challenge, that is the next stop.”

“I guess you’re right! You sure know a lot about Alola.”

“I’ve read quite a lot about this island’s traditions… I think they're fascinating.” 

Moon nods in response. “I agree. I’m so happy to move here, and I’m even gladder that I was able to meet you and Hau. I’m sure that my journey will be great with both of you.” She squeezes the other girl's hand softly.

The moon’s risen in the sky, casting a beautiful silver light over the two of them. This beach is covered with the purest white sand, incredibly soft and cool and dotted with a collection of shells from sea pokémon.

“I feel the same.”

“It’s going to be wonderful.” Her smile stretches from ear to ear. 

\-- 

A few more minutes of calm silence, and then Moon slips off her pants and dashes to the shoreline in a painfully neon swimsuit. The beach is deserted, and she’s the only one in the water save for a collection of Corsola and Pelipper on the shore. 

“Sorry to change the subject, but I’m going to swim before it gets too cold.” She leaps into the waves with a grin. “Did you bring a suit with you?”

“No, sorry…”

“You can come in with your clothing, then! It’ll be fine.”

“Really?” 

“Well, you’ll be soaked. But it’ll be fine,” she beams. 

After a moment of thinking, Lillie followers her to the water’s edge and wades in. The water is surprisingly warm; it almost feels like a heated pool. The sand is soft, but spires of kelp and seaweed are hidden underneath, and they almost feel like tentacles wrapping against her leg. 

“See, it’s fine!”

It’s not exactly fine, because her white skirt has already gotten weighed down with seawater, and she can only imagine how hard it’s going to be to get the seaweed stains out of it. But it’s not too bad, so she replies with a quiet yes.

“Watch out!” Moon yelps, before sending a cascade of water down on the other girl.

“Ahh!” She jerks out of the way and falls over, soaking her hair and face in the saltwater. The water’s shallow, so she can easily sit on the bottom and keep her head above the waves. “What happened…?”

“Nothing,” she giggles. “I just splashed you. Sorry. It’s not fun if you don’t get wet, you know.”

“I see.” She can feel seawater in her nose, in her throat, and worst of all, soaking her clothing to the bone. _But, I can’t help but feel happy,_ Lillie thinks, _I’ve never swam in the ocean before. Before I washed up on Melemele Island, I must’ve been swimming, but I don’t remember it at all._

“It’s nice, isn’t it? In Kanto, there were many places to swim, but the water was much dirtier. It's nice and clean here.”

Moon's voice snaps her out of her reverie.

“It certainly is lovely…” 

The calls of pokémon in the distance, the low crooning of a foghorn on another island, the chatter and bustle from the city, and of course the smell of fresh-cooked food-- it’s all comforting, and even though she’s ruined her dress, it makes Lillie smile, too. 

“We’d better get back to our room soon, though. It’s getting colder,” Moon whispers. 

Hand in hand and utterly soaked with saltwater, they begin the trip back to the hotel together.


End file.
